


Wake up, or else-

by amaikana



Series: Atsukita: High School Years [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: Kita knows perfectly how to get a whining, sleep-addled Atsumu to sober up quickly (not that he'd ever tell the secret to anyone)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsukita: High School Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: amaikana's Personal Picks





	Wake up, or else-

“Atsumu.”

“Hnngg…”

“Atsumu, wake up. Everyone’s already up. Yer the only one who hasn’t hit the shower yet.”

“Mmhh. F’ve more m’nutes, K’ta-saaan– Ouch!”

Atsumu’s eyes flew open at the sharp jab on his sides. He scowled at the figure who kneeled beside his sleeping bag and staring at him unimpressedly.

“Kita-san, that hurts! Why’re you so cruel to me?!”

Shinsuke’s eyes softened a bit. Irritation quickly turned into exasperation at the childish whine.

“Atsumu, this ain’t your home. We’re still at training camp, remember? Everyone’s already up and getting ready by now. Hurry up! We ain’t got all day here.”

Shinsuke attempted to drag the boy up. Though Atsumu, still probably too drowsy to properly see his surrounding, clumsily tripped over _his own_ feet. If Suna were here, he definitely wouldn’t have passed up the chance to record that comical scene into his Instagram story, Shinsuke thought wryly.

He shook his head to get rid of the thought of his social media addicted teammate and tried to focus on the current task in his hand instead: getting the team’s main setter sober up enough before their coach come and yell at them.

“Atsumu, come on! Ya requested to me to let ya sleep in and I _did_ let you sleep in for a _whole_ two hours. So, hurry get back up on your feet now!”

The junior he’d tried to scold just now only pouted, gazing up at him with a pair bleary eyes and such a shameless pleading face. Shinsuke frowned. Had it been any other time, he’s normally much stricter than this to his teammates. But Atsumu was down with a slight fever just the night before. The usually loud setter had assured everyone that he’s fine, perhaps only needing a little bit more rest time and specifically requested him,

_“Kita-san, can ya please let me sleep a bit longer tomorrow? I think I needda get a ‘lil more rest than usual… I’mma be fine, though! I promise!”_

So, yeah. That’s why Shinsuke explicitly told his other teammates to let Atsumu sleep a little bit longer today—much to the other twin’s envy. And, yeah. ‘A little bit’ might had been very much an understatement for a whole _two_ hours. Also, yeah. He actually didn’t even have to let Atsumu sleep in _that_ much. But sometimes, just _sometimes_ , Shinsuke just couldn’t resist Atsumu’s pleading face.

He’s totally screwed. He knew it.

Shinsuke sighed.

“Atsumu.”

“Are you changing your mind and gonna let me sleep some more, Kita-san?” Atsumu grinned dopily.

He deadpanned. “No.”

Atsumu’s face instantly fell at that. Though, before Atsumu could utter any complaint again, Shinsuke was quick to react. He swiftly yanked the younger up and snatched Atsumu’s pajama collar. And then—

“K-Ki…ta…san?”

Atsumu stared at him wide-eyed, brain gearing up quickly trying to process the blurring event that’s just occurred to him a mere seconds ago.

“You're much more awake now. Hurry up and hit the showers before Coach Kurosu really come at us.”

“You– But– T’was—”

Shinsuke was almost at the room entrance when the inevitable scream finally echoed.

“YA CAN’T JUST SUDDENLY KISS ME AND LEAVE ME LIKE THAT, SHINSUKE-SAAAN-!!”

“You’re the one who said that I’m cruel.”

Shinsuke left Atsumu at that and strolled out of the room, heading to the floor below where his other teammates were waiting.

Well, no one had to know that the actual reason he let Atsumu sleep in was exactly for that.

…No one ever said he’s never been cunning.

**Author's Note:**

> A dose of cute atsukita before I go to sleep, lol  
> I wish I could wake up to Kita giving me a surprise kiss too... _*sigh_


End file.
